cbxfandomcom-20200213-history
MCU146
Gives players a potion effect for as long as they are within the set area. * Players that enter the area with the same potion effect will regain their original potion effect and the remaining time when they leave. * NOTE: Players that use potions of the same type inside the area will lose their potions when they leave the area. ** It is best to use potions outside of the IC area, and then enter in. This is an automatic version. [MCX146] is a manual version that only applies potion effects when toggled. * This automatic version provides potion effects for as long as the player is in the set area. ** When players leave the area, they lose the effect. * The manual version simply provides the players with the effect for a duration. Potion effects allowed can be limited by the craftbook.properties setting: ic-potions-allowed= Sign Settings Quick Reference Details * Line 1: amplifier:duration ** amplifier is a multiplier that sets the level of the potion *** an amplifier value of 0 will create level I **** a value of 1 will create level II **** a value of 2 will create level III **** a value of 3 will create level IV **** and so on *** if left blank, the amplifier will be set to 0''' ** '''duration is the time in seconds for the potion to last *** For this automatic IC, durations do not matter and are more for visual effect. **** Durations are reset before the potion ends **** Potions are removed despite their duration when players leave the area. **** If this IC is turned off, the players will retain the potion effect until the duration ends. *** The duration must be a number from 5 to 300 *** If the duration is blank, the duration will be set to 180. * Line 3: potion ** potion is the name or id# of the potion to apply to players *** Potion names and id# can be found in the Potion Effect Values below. * Line 4: width:height:length/x-offset:y-offset:z-offset ** width:height:length is the optional size of the area. *** Each size value must be a number from 1 to 16. *** If setting the width, height, length, or any offset, all 3 (width, height, length) must be set. *** If left blank, the sizes will be: **** 3:1:3 *** Max size values can be limited with the craftbook.properties setting: ic-in-area-max-length ** x-offset:y-offset:z-offset is the offset for where the area is located. *** Each offset value must be a number from -10 to 10. *** These values do not need to be added unless the offsets need to be changed. *** If setting the x-offset, y-offset, or z-offset, all 3 (x-offset, y-offset, z-offset) must be set. *** If left blank, the offsets will be: **** 0:1:0 **** This places the area above the IC block. Potion Effect Values The potion effect values that can be used: Inputs Outputs Optional Modes none Examples Speed Potion Speed II Potion Speed III Potion Speed III Potion with 60 second duration Haste I Potion Regeneration II Potion with 60 second duration Speed Potion in 3x6x5 area Speed Potion in 3x6x5 area and 4 x-offset, 2 y-offset, -7 z-offset Gallery Bugs See Also * [MCX146] U146